tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloomin13
This is my Talk Page which I named: Just so you know, I empty out my page whenever it gets too full... 'The Campgrounds' Thanks! Thanks For The Credit! I Appriciate it! *High fives Bloomin* 11347 is now Syle190! 00:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was busy with my avatar, and I'm thinking about it 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Sorry, but I sha'll not reveal there last names.....yet.......xD........I have a camp called the battle between wiki users that is open....randomness 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Maybe, I don't normally do returns, we'll see. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 04:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) I wont kill you Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 16:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Im a judge Pick the more active user to move on Yes Hi Bloomin, its me, Zoomer. I just wanted to let you know that I was the one who first made your elimination chart in Total Drama: Horizons to have the multi-colored lines. Just so you know. :P Also, if you want me to do that with any other chart, just let me know. Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 18:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ask IN$F, after all he's BGF's brother WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 23:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah..Right!!!!!! Thank You so Very Much Friend!! Friend!! Amazing Friend!!! =) TDWTFAN 5 23:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It works :| WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 00:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) .*not responding cuase you advertised* WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 00:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) sure, whatever... watching TDA... WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 00:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I Join The Mall? I would like to join as Zippy Fish or Syle Hedgehog. Thanks! 11347 is now Syle190! 01:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delte yourself from my camp? Its a shame cuz all i need is jsut a few more ppl, and now with you gone its probably not gonna happen. Zippy is a a human... 11347 is now Syle190! 01:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) He Bobbles when he walks.11347 is now Syle190! 01:39, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you might as well, unless you really dont want to, then i could play her i guess. Yes, it will be the first challenge Hi for no reason Hi i have no reason for doing this so hi I know a certain werewolf 01:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! No >.> i also don't subscribe to people if they ask WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 20:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you can't ask people to subscribe to you I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 21:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. everyone breaks the rules once in a while XD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 21:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... o.o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 21:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Teddy, duh xD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 21:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I will let ya choose for me cause i can't make up my mind I know a certain werewolf 21:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC)